The new empress
by Marguerite22
Summary: Marguerite runs into trouble
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
  
The sunrise was always beautiful on the plateau.The jungle was awakening because of the nightly rain,the early chore of the birds was beginning their song.Marguerite Krux woke up because of a stray of sunray.She slipped better in the embracing arms. -Good morning!-she heard the whisper and she smiled.John Roxton felt immediatly ,when wake she up. -Good morning!-she answered and opened her eyes.-Since when are you up? -Hm....not too late.-smiled the man-I love to see you sleeping. -So ,you know,I do everything to make you happy - whit that she closed her eyes and she pretends to sleep. -No! Veronica will kill us , if we sleep in again.- he grumbeled with pretended anger.-And we can hear Malone's teasing.. Because the woman didn't open her eyes ,John smiled rascally and he began tickling her.-You wanted it! From that Marguerite woke up immediately. -John! No....please ! You will regret it! -meanwhile she laughed heartily and she tried to tickling back . She had known, that he was the ticklisher. At the end both of them fell down from the bed. -Au!-cried Marguerite painly-John , you put on weight! - for she got to below,since. As answer, the hunter kissed her. At the door of the room Veronica cleared her throat: John , Marguerite , I'm sorry for the disturbing, but it's time to get up.-Man could hear the embarrasment from her voice.She thought, when will she and Malone get to here? With one floor upper,Ned Malone and George Challenger were sitting at the table and they were eating breakfast.Malone was exactly telling a story from his childhood in the USA, when Veronica joined them.. -And the two lovebirds?-asked Challenger from the woman. -They will be right here.-she said and she blushed a little. -Veronica ! Did you disturb something?-asked Ned , and he didn't keep waiting to teas the heiress and the lord. -I can assure you , that she didn't disturb anything at all ! -said Marguerite menacefully.Maybe man can prevent every fun this way. -Nothing, that cannot be countinou later.- she heard the low voice of John near her ears and she felt his hand on her hip.The others didn't noticed anything of course-thank to God!-Maybe we can begin the breakfast?-asked loudly the hunter. After breakfast they-except Marguerite-started a thorough-going hunting trip , because their supplies was short.Marguerite volunteered to stay to watch over the house.She wished for a little private time to wash her hair peacefully and to catch up with the writing of her diary. After she bathed and meanwhile her hair was drying, she sit down to write the diary.She thought to the end the happenings of the last weeks, with a little smile on her lips. Thank to God , nothing exciting didn't happened to the expedition.Except that she and John moved together.After that certain sleep in , it was unnecessary to hide it from the others. They must heard the teasing of Malone till two weeks,that ended only because of the menace of Marguerite, that he will get a teaching beating.And Roxton was nodding angry. She kept there ,when she heard a strange noise and when she looked round , she saw a well known figure. -Tribune!What are you doing here ?-And how did you get through the electric fence? The lizard man smiled the typical fashion of him. -I have my methodes , Marguerite. -And for what can I thank to this visit?-asked the woman a little nervous.- Must we save your position again? -Not at all , my dear. My throne is in the bigger safety. And what is more, my people want an empress. -And in what can we help you? -You in nothing, but "you" Marguerite all the most. -I beg your pardon?-asked Marguerite , but she began to understand what the lizard wants. -You will be my empress, dear Marguerite. Till I acquainted with you , I know that I have desire for that kind of woman. Marguerite began to back away slowly.-I'm sorry, Tribune, but I have another point of view about love, so my answer is no. -I think I didn't express myself clearly.- will be gloomy Tribune.-You have no choice. After that everything happened very fast. Marguerite wheeled and she tried to write in her diary what was happening. But just a T and a R worked when Tribune cought her and he put a cloth to her mouth and nose. Marguerite recognize the smell of the chloroform and she began to fight fiercer. Before she lost consciousness , she tested the superhuman strength of the lizard. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
The hunting trip was exceptionally successfull.They could get food for more weeks .The groop arrived at the treehouse in a very cherry mood.Till they didn't go up with the elevator,they didn't notice anything stange.Roxton sprang out happyli from the cabin of the elevator. -We're home,Marguerite!-then he silenced shocked .In the common roomsome chairs were overturned,a pot plant fell down.Signes of wrestle were visible around the table.Just the diary of Marguerite was untouched. Roxton -with two grand steps- went to the table and took the book. -Oh my God!What happened here?- the others approached nearer,too. -Something happened to Marguerite.... -What can mean the T and R?-asked Malone, who read the book,too,over the shoulders of Roxton. -Tribune!-said angrily the hunter. -What could he want?- asked Challenger. -We can it easily come to know!We go and visit him.-with that John began to pack.  
--------------- Consciousness came slowly to Marguerite.When she came round fully, she found herself in a rich decorated room.She laid on a bed with baldachin and Tribune sat beside the bed. -My dear, I thought , you will never regain consciousness! _Tribune!-Marguerite lost her temper immediatly.-John... the others will in any case find out, what happened to me! -Nobody will find out nothing!You are mine! -And yoe are insabe! Tribune stood up and strode to the door. -It's better, if you get used to the circumstandes!- with that he went out from the room. -Never!-whispered the woman with tears in her eyes.  
--------------- The Challenger expedition came quickly to the lizardcity.The most of the lizards remembered them from their previous"little" adventure with Tribune.So they went easily to the palace of the emperor, and they stood soon in the front of the emperor. -Ahh..my favorite warm-bloody friends!-said Tribune smiling.-To what can I thank for this visit? It strucked Challenger ,that Tribune had behave strange, so he thought, that it would better not to tell him their theory. -Marguerite is vanished...-shouted Roxton but the professor cut in :-And we thought,that you can maybe help us in the search.-he looked at the hunter warning. -Oh,really?-tried to pretend the surprise the emperor of the lizards .- It's a sad news.Of course I will help you.But what kind of host am I?You are surely tired.Take a rest,while I form a searching team. With that he waved to a servant, who led them to the guest-rooms.As they left the chamber,the lizard turned to the captain of the guards. -Duplicate the guards of the prospective empress,and let nobody to her! 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile Marguerite was standing by the window of her room ,and she was pondering over the chances of escape.Suddenly a little movement caught her eyes in the other wing of the building.Very known fellows passed there with the guide of a lizard. '-The others!- hope flashed before her.-But they probably have no idea,that I'm here.I have to let them know it.' Soft knocking was heard on the door. -Madam,your lunch.-a human girl walked in the room with a tray in her hands. Marguerite's brain worked fevereshly. -What's your name? -Pylore, madam. -Well, Pylore...Thank you for the lunch.Could I have another request? Can you hand a message over to somebody? -But madam,the emperor forbad.. -Pylore, do you have a lover? -Yes,but.. -Then you'll understand what is like, when you are forced to marry somebody while your real love take out is in the near, and he cannot help because a scared girl won't insted of help. The girl seemed to comply. -But madam,the guard will search me trough. -Have no fear! I'll say it. Find lord Roxron-he is the tall,brown man-and tell him,that he should look around in the chambers of Centuria. -In the chambers of who?? -Are you new here? It's no matter just tell him please!  
------------------- By dinner, Pylore managed to achieve the job of being a waitress to the main table. She went round with the wine pitcher, and she tried to have acces to the tall, brown stranger. She couldn't think of better way, so she 'accidently' overturned the wine onto his trousers. Tribune would be angry in an instant:-Execute the clumsy! But John wanted to save the poor girl.-Let it go Tribune!It's just a little wine.It's not necessay to execute anybody. -You worm, I have mercy on you just for the sake of lord Roxton!-Tribune was still raged -Thank you sir.-whispered horrifiedly the girl.-If you'll excuse me, there is some lemon-juice on the sideboard, with that I can remove the stain. -It's good.-with that they drew back to the sideboard.While the girl removed the stain, she began to whisper. -Lord Roxton, the empress said to tell you that you should look around in the chambers of Centuria. -Beg your pardon? -In the other wing..Now I must go. With that she hurried away before their meeting striked the eyes of Tribune.John sat down thinking deeply. Marguerite sent a message that she is there. He knew if he wanted to see his love again, he must act during dinner the next night After dinner he went back to his room, and told his companions the news.  
---------------- When supper-time came the others saved Roxton ,claiming that he wasn't feeling well and he went to bed so he would get the chance to find Marguerite.When he approached the ex-room of Centuria, it would be clear to him that the escape of Marguerite wouldn't be easy. The guard was duplicated, so he could get in the room of Marguerite only trough the window. Some rooms before, he climbed out to the sill and he carefully crawled to his aim. After some slips he successfully reached the window of the woman and he looked in. Marguerite was laying on her back and she was watching the ceiling.She was waiting the whole day to know if her plan was successful. Suddenly she heard a little noise from the window and she sat up.She could see how lord Roxton-like a naughty kid -was climbing in her room. -I've never thought that once a member of the Upper House would climb in my window-said the woman. -And I thought that you would be happier to me-said John, a little offended, but the woman was alredy in his arms and she clinged to him like a shipwrecked to a life belt-I believed that you would never find me. Tribune is totally crazy... But she couldn't finish,because the hunter kissed her.When the kiss ended,John tried to fit the story together. -So,Tribune kidnapped you because he thinks that he cannot find a better empress than you? -Isn't he right? -Of course, my love.You're a born monarch. -I also think so.-said a new voice.... 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 04  
  
-I also think so, too.- said a new voice behind them. -Tribune!-shouted an angry Roxton.-How did you suppose! And you tried to let us believe that you don't know anything about Marguerite! Meanwhile he tried to hide Marguerite behind himself. -Come now Lord Roxton, and I believed that you already knew my methods.Unfortunatly,in my species doesn't have honor and nobility like humans do.-said Tribune.-It's a great luck from the standpoint of surviving. -I think of it in another way-cut in Marguerite-In the outside world your species are just unintelligent reptiles, while humans are the masters of the world. -Let us to goTribune!-demanded Roxton. -I don't understand you Lord Roxton. Why do you wants this woman? At our last meeting she left you to your fate without thinking to save her skin. -I remember a little differently.remarked Marguerite offended. Roxton's brain was working fevereshly on the solution. -Maybe there is so much honor in your species, take out that you don't turn against your former helpers. If I remember correctly,not so lo ago you could acquired the thron only with our help. -It's true,but I don't understand that why you don't want to let dear Marguerite to be the empress.I'm absolutly sure, that it is one of her dreams. John and Marguerite glanced at eachother. -Oh, now I understand!How romantic!-hissed Tribune sarcastically.-Love!This is just another foolish human emotion,that makes you weak. I bet that in Marguerite eyes I'm taking out thethe attractiver because of my wealth and power. -You're wrong Tribune! The wealth is a good thing-said Marguerite-,but not at all cost.If I would be the empress, the fate of Centuria would hauted me all the time.Besides I don't want to be the main dish. -Like I said it before, you don't have a choice!-the lizard became angry. But at this time, noise of explosions was heard. Roxton had convinced the others to make some confusions to hide their escape. He took the oppurtunity, since the lizard had paid attention to the explosions,and he pushed Tribune out of the way and he ran with Marguerite to the exit of the palace. By the exit the other part of the expedition was already waiting for them.They ran out into the town, and from there out into the jungle. Meanwhile the captain of the guard was asking Tribune for commands.- Emperor, should I send a centurio after them? -No-dropped Tribune angry.-I know when I'm loosing.But where will I find an empress?  
-------------------- The fleeing Challenger-expedition dared to slow down just after several miles.Than they felt reliefed, that the lizards didn't chase them .Everybody hugged Marguerite and they were happy with all their hearts. While they were taking a rest, they were told by Marguerite what happened exactly. -So Tribune confirmed what I suspected for long time:I was born to reign.- stated the woman at the end of the story.The others were laughing very hard .-I don't understand what is it so funny?-she said,laughing too. Roxton,who was sitting beside her,embraced her waist and whispered in her ear:-You will always be my empress!  
  
The End 


End file.
